Black Blood Makes Me Crazy
by Chetahluv
Summary: It's been 2 years since Maka defeated the Kishin and her mom's come and gone. What happens when she sinks into depression and a new witch pops up into the scene and changes her? And now Soul is becoming more aware of some things hidden. Black blood is going to have a ball, and the little demon inside Soul switches hosts. Rated T for some scenes. Nothing to bad/graphic ;P SRRY!
1. PROLOGUE

EPILOGUE "Maka? Maka? Maka?!" Soul stood outside the door to Maka's room waiting impatiently, arms crossed. What was taking her so long? When she didn't answer, he barged in, mouth opening to scold her for sleeping in and not cooking, "Maka, it's your turn to coo-" He stopped, she was so peaceful looking. Her face calm, relaxed. Void of the constant scowl and crinkly skin by her eyes that had been present the last few days. Silently, he walked closer to her. She'd been on high nerves for a while now. Her mother had returned. She'd caught wind that her daughter had defeated the Kishin - Sure... two years later - and had come back to spend some time with her. She was gone once again, though. Courtesy of Spirit's attempt to get back together and then get caught exiting the Chupa Cabra's with two longhaired blondes on either side. Sure, he was drunk... but really? That wasn't cool. And it had took it's tool once again on Maka. The poor girl had reverted back into her self. Soul sighed as he looked down at his meister. She needed normalcy. So recently he'd been bugging her. Like normal... before the Kishin. He sat on her bed and gazed at her. Inwardly, he'd always thought of her as a sister he had to protect, being as he had no siblings. But in the two years after Maka defeated the Kishin, he realized that his feelings for her had grown deeper than that. He found himself noticing things he'd never noticed before. She liked to brush her hair instead of comb it, she preferred boy shorts underwear to regular ones (He accidentally walked in on her changing), and she was finally becoming more curvy. He was falling for her... and he knew it. Though he didn't like it. Love at 18 was not cool. He brushed a strand of light brownish blonde hair from her face, fingertips skimming her cheek. She was soft. But not his. Tsubaki was Blackstar's. How the idiot god-wannabe got a girlfriend before him, he could only guess. His eyes skimmed the rest of her. She was in an over-sized hoodie sweatshirt and her boy shorts underwear. Blue with white stripes. Face burning, he averted his gaze, feeling his nose run red when he saw her legs. Grabbing her pink blanket, he pulled it up over her sprawled form before standing to go. He'd make breakfast this time. But she still had to go to school. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Maka woke up to the sound of Soul banging on her bedroom door, "Maka? Get up, Maka! You'll be late for school!"

Huh? She looked over at her desk, spied her clock, and read the time. Sh1t! She would be late! Jumping from the bed, her legs tangled in her sheets and she tumbled to the ground, only too aware of Soul as he burst into her room with a scowl, "Maka...!"

She looked at him with a sheepish expression only to frown when she noticed the slight pink spreading across his face and dripping from his nose, "Whoops... sorry, Sou-" Her eyes followed his line of view and her own cheeks warmed when she realized her fall from the had lifted her hoodie above her now C-cup chest and her underwear were on display. Embarrassed, she did the first thing that came to mind. "Soul..." his red face looked in embarrassment to hers, "YOU PERV!" and kicked him out the apartment window.

* * *

"Soul's such a perv..." Maka was muttering later on as she made her way from her seat down the stairs.

Soul had skipped Professor Stein's class, Blackstar had fought a newbie and got put in the nurse's office, Tsubaki was with him, Kid had used the bathroom but wasn't sure whether or not he'd folded it back correctly and was throwing a tantrum, Liz and Patty were with him, and Dr. Stein was engrossed in his dissecting of a strange creature Maka had never seen before.

"He probably knew I wasn't dressed..."

"Maka, would you come here for a second?" Her teacher's voice cut into her thoughts as she was on her way out the door.

"Um, yeah. Sure, Professor." She turned on her heel and started back.

Honestly, Professor Stein's class was her favorite and he was her favorite student. The feeling was mutual. Stein thought of Maka as his own personal project and she thought of him as her better father. So... kinda the same feeling? Right? She stopped by his desk, ignoring the stench from the dead animal's innards. She fought not to gag though. Stein turned to her as soon as everyone was gone, swirling in his backwards chair, and looked at Maka, "Are you okay?"

Really? Was that it? "Yeah, I'm fine." She was lying.

He dug into his stitched-up lab coat and pulled out a cigarette pack. Lighting his cigarette, he took a long puff and blew up into the air, watching her from the corner of his eye, "Oh? That's nice to hear. You're friends seem to be worried about you."

Noisy friends! she snapped inwardly, "No need to be."

"Uh huh..." Stein reached up, clamping his cigarette between his lips, and adjusted the screw in his head. The light in the room flashed off his glasses, causing Maka's grip on his eyes to disappear, "That's nice to hear."

Maka turned to go... mad at her friends for digging into her life. She didn't go into their freaking business!

"Why is your soul fluctuating, Maka?"

Maka froze, the seemingly harmless tone he used not fooling her one bit. She heard the accusation. Translation: Why are you lying, Maka? And that she didn't want to get into. It was too much to handle right now, or ever. She laughed, it was hollow, and hoped Stein didn't catch it. But he was Professor Stein. He caught it and shifted in his seat. "I don't believe I'm obligated to dignify that with an answer, Professor Stein."

He laid his head on his arms on the chair's backrest and I locked eyes with him before he swiveled around and rolled backwards out of the room, "Right, then. It was just a questi-" His chair toppled over. Getting up and setting it back right, he rolled away, "Have a nice day, Maka!"

And a nice day was the very last thing on her mind the rest of the day.

* * *

Maka walked into the apartment she shared with her weapon after school only to discover that Soul was sprawled across the couch watching his favorite show Being Human UK. It was a very pointless show, in her case. (I LUV IT!) But it was his brain he was ruining. Not hers. But then again, it wasn't her turn to cook dinner today!

She stomped over to the couch and stood in front of the TV until Soul got tired of trying to see through her and lifted his eyes, "Yes, Maka?"

"Are you forgetting something?" She practically growled at him. She'd noticed that she'd been very short on temper the past couple of weeks.

His crimson eyes refocused on the TV, "Nope. I made breakfast for you, you get to make dinner for me."

It made sense. Which infuriated her more. With a narrowed look, she marched into the kitchen, looked through the cabinets, and turned back in the direction of Soul's couch, "I'm going out! We need groceries!"

The only response she got from him was his raised hand flicking once with a thumbs-up sign before she slammed the door. Stupid Soul!

* * *

Maka was on her way back with two bags of groceries when she felt someone following her. After looking around, she realized the street was unusually silent, where was everyone?

The feeling of someone creeping up behind her had her spinning around and dropping the food on the ground, "Who's there?!" Her head whipped around frantically, searching for the source of her discomfit and uneasyness. "Hello?! I know you're here! Show yourself!"

Suddenly a cold shiver went up her back and she knew it was right behind her. Her body froze up, not listening to her brain as she yelled at it to move. To run to safety.

"Oh, but you'll see me soon."

Maka screamed as the thing pounced on her and took her.

* * *

_**CHETAHLUV! **_**Yay! Finished Chapter 1! REVIEW AND TELL ME U LUVED IT!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Maka! The scream that pierced the night time had the weapon bounding from the couch in a panic and sprinting out the door in his basketball shorts and white wife-beater. I know it is! Hold on, Maka! He raced the streets of it there Death City, following his instinct, and rounded a corner at the same time as the others in their group only to encounter that Stein and Sid had made it there before them. They all skidded to a halt as the teachers stood and faced them.

"Maka-" Soul started and then trailed off as Stein looked directly at him, Sid wouldn't meet his gaze. He tried again, "Where's Maka? That was her, right?"

Stein reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled. His legs cocked at a certain angle as to not allow the kids to see behind him. He took his time figuring out how to answer, "Yes." There. Nice and simple.

"Well?" Blackstar demanded, stepping forward.

"Where is she?" Soul tried to look around Stein, but Sid had moved closer to the gap.

"We're not sure, Soul," Sid said tightly, his blue chin twitching.

Kid, always the voice of wisdom - when we're not discussing non-symmetry - narrowed his eyes at the dissection teacher, "What are you guys hiding?"

"Hiding?" Stein asked, reaching up to adjust his screw.

"Yes. Behind your backs."

Stein seemed to pause which was all they need as Soul and Blackstar burst through the teachers defense. And stopped dead. Sighing, Stein and Sid turned around slowly and allowed the rest of the kids to come closer. They wished they hadn't. On the ground was scattered food. But that wasn't what struck fear into their hearts, no. What they saw was what they didn't see. Maka! She wasn't there, but there was blood strewn everywhere, as if she'd put up an attempt to fight without her weapon. She was gone, and they didn't know if she was alive or not.

Soul sunk to the ground in disbelief as Tsubaki gasped and whimpered, on the verge of tears. Kid eye's widened as he stared in growing hysteria at the blood-soaked food tossed ground of a crime-scene, "there's no symmetry to this mess at all!"

"Shut up!" Liz growled and pounded his head, "Maka's dead and you're worried about symmetry?!" Patty sobbed into her sisters chest as Soul frowned into his fists.

"No, she's not."

Startled, everyone looked at Blackstar who was staring intently at the blood, his face hidden in shadow, "Bla-Blackstar..."

"She's not dead! This is Maka we're talkin' 'bout. She wouldn't go like this. She fought the Kishin for us... she wouldn't just die like this!" He snarled, sounding angrily defiant and scared at the same time. Scared? That was new.

Stein adjusted his screw once again and gazed at the assassin tribe boy's soul. It was wavering. Uncertain. Defiantly scared. It was a new develop in his research. Everyone knew that he and Maka had grown close over the past few years. They were almost like siblings. Of course he would be taking this hard. Stein just never expected Blackstar to be so shaken up about it. Interested, he glanced down at the albino weapon on the ground. Soul seemed to be arguing internally about something. His brows burrowed deeply, eyes sharply pin-pointed on Maka's blood, fingers twirling the liquid around in a tight circle. What was he doing?

He was jerked back into reality by Kid's voice, "Professor Stein," Kid's voice was tight with restrained emotion, "Can you sense her soul?"

Everyone besides Soul and Sid looked at the lab coat teacher, "No."

The little control the girls had vanished and they cried rivers. Kid looked away into the grass, fists clenching white, un-shed tears burning the back of his eyes. Blackstar growled deep in his throat once again and walked to the nearest tree. He punched right through it and kept punching the downed part into tiny tiny pieces - muttering Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! over and over again.

Sid turned away to go, but not before Professor Stein saw the tears, "You too, Sid?"

Sid sniffed and wiped his eyes, "I liked that kid. She had potential and didn't deserve to die, so of course. That's the kind of man I was."

"Shut-up."

Huh? Everyone looked at the silent, still Soul crouched by his meister's blood.

"You're talking about her like she's dead."

"Soul- I can't feel her soul anymore." Stein pointed out gently. Honestly, he would miss Maka too. Maka was a good kid, he'd taken a fancy in her, especially when he found out she was the daughter of his old partner/night test subject.

"That don't mean crap!" he snapped looking up from his spot, "I'm her weapon! And I can still sense her presence!"

* * *

**_CHETAHLUV! _SRRY! This Chpt is rlly short! Im kinda tired and brain dead! Pls dnt b mad at me! THNX 4 READING!**


	4. Chapter 3

H-huh? Maka stirred in the darkness, where am I? She tried to stretch her arms and quickly found out that her wrists were tied tightly behind her. She winced and withheld a yelp of pain. That's right, I was jumped by someone... a girl... The light brown-blonde (dirty blonde) struggled to sit up, leaning back against a wall that she happened to be chained up to. She could hear the rattle of metal. Why? She thought as silent tears strolled unchecked down her cheeks, why me? What did I ever do to her? To any of them?

_Yess... what did you ever do to them?_

Maka's head jerked up and whipped around from side to side, "Who's there?!"

_You already know, Maka..._

Maka frowned into the darkness of either side of her, "How do you know my name?!"

_Hehe..._

Maka's ears pricked, she knew that voice! "The Little Demon..."

The red demon was sitting on a black chair in a single spotlight in front of her, tapping his black shoes to an invisible beat, _"Hello Maka, how nice of you to join the bad side..."_

"As if I would join the bad side with you, demon," then reality sunk in and the dirty blonde tilted her head, "Wait... I thought Soul got rid of you..."

_"As you can see he didn't..."_ the little demon stood and swayed over to Maka, leaning forward with a sinister look on his face and sharp-toothed smirk..

Normally, she would have slapped his hands away and flinched back, but as her hands were perfectly secured behind her back she had no choice but to wait for the inevitable pain of his black claws ending her horrible existence. Horrible? An understatement. Try miserable excuse for a life.

His hand grazed her cheek. And that's all. _"Maka? Look at me."_

One of Maka's eyes peeked open before both of them bugged and her mouth dropped. She attempted to scramble back only to realize that she no longer restrained and now stood in a lightly lit red and black zebra-striped room. Across from a hot boy with pale-almost-white eyes and black dress pants. "W-where is the little demon?" She stuttered, suddenly nervous and scared. Where am I? on the tip of her tongue when she really noticed the boy and his cocky smirk. "Who are you?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her size-C chest. She still hadn't grown used to them yet. And since she wore a tight stunning one shoulder lace black bodycon dress, the beautiful flower pattern lace with scalopped edging made her seem older and prettier than she thought possible.

The boy smirked even wider as Maka visibly surveyed him from head to toe. He was a red head. No, not a orange-going-to-red head or even a strawberry blonde - he was a blood red haired boy. His red hair had white highlights and reached mid-neck in spikes. His eyes were strangely whitish in color and outlined in the same ink-black that outlined his eyelids like eyeliner. He wore no shirt and no shoes but dug his hands in his pockets... kinda like Soul, Maka thought absentmindedly. He had red and black markings - tattoos - strewn all across his body. If Maka had to be honest with herself, he was good looking in a weird, extra-being sort of way. _"The same demon I've always been."_

Maka automatically stepped back and sucked in a deep breath, "What did you do to yourself?"

The demon boy laughed,_ "What do you mean, Maka? I've always been this way."_

Maka shook her head. She changed her mind. He was no longer good looking! "No you haven't. Change back."

_"This is how you see me,"_ the demon boy smirked again. Maka blinked. Instead of spiky teeth, he had fangs. Like a vampire. Oh no.

Maka turned around only to find herself in another room. This one smaller and white with a black radio in the corner and a smirking demon boy in front of her, holding her hand. She jerked her hand back but it never budged. "Let go of me."

The demon boy leaned in towards her and she automatically leaned back, _"Can we please talk first?_

The pause Maka gave to hear the word please was all the demon boy needed to pull Maka against him and dance around the room to the suddenly vibrating with music walls. The little radio was the cause. "No, why won't my body listen to me?"

_"This room in music. Music is dance. Dance is movement. And movement is not still."_ The demon boy glanced swiftly at Maka, _"You are not in control here, Maka. I am."_

Before she could respond, he'd spun her out and curled her back in, her hair in waves down her back brushing his face. Maka half-heartedly realized that if she wanted to she could have banged her head back and broke his nose. But the other half of her, the bad part, admitted that she liked the extra attention the demon boy was giving her. She'd never been handled this way. Like she was needed.

"Don't you ever get tired of those people?"

Sure, Soul needed her to be his partner and make him into a Death Scythe. Of course Blackstar needed her to brag to about how godly he was becoming and Tsubaki needed her to be her best friend. Yeah, she knew Kid needed her perfectly symmetrical face and the Thompson sisters needed her support and sympathy when Kid had no symmetry. But that wasn't what she needed!

Demon boy twirled her and her skirt flew up a little and spun with her. She felt beautiful. Maka watched the way the demon boy watched her, as if he needed her. Yes. He did need her. And as if he'd been listening in on her thoughts, he nodded to himself and closed in. _"Don't you wish you could make your petty desires and loneliness disappear?"_ He pulled inward sharply and pulled her tight to his chest, his hand at the small of her back, and swung around the room in a salsa, _"Don't you wish your fears and worries would just disappear?"_

Suddenly Maka realized what he was doing... but did she really care? Right about now everyone had used her. Soul, Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death Scythe, Stein, Blair, Death, everyone. Maka watched in silence as blackness slowly made it's way towards them. The demon boy still spoke but she no longer listened as her mind wandered back to her life. No one had ever really cared about her... only her mama. And her Papa had chased her off. Again. This time for good. She hadn't even sent her daughter a post card since. Papa...

_"Yes... embrace it, Maka. The madness. The anger you have for everyone. For your Papa. Let it allow this madness to sink in and cloud you. If you embrace, in your heart, then you will know peace." _**(LOL - CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT CHARACTER FROM AVENGERS SAID THAT?)**

And Maka did. He may have been using her, but for a short while she had felt needed and happier than ever. His attention had been focused on her and only her. He had needed her.

The demon boy dipped her then, one of her legs lifting from the ground and her head tilting back. The picture of a hidden beauty. When she looked up into the disturbing clear pale white eyes and saw his slow grin, she knew she would do it. She gave her own smile and circled her arms around his neck when he replaced his arms to her waist, leaned down, and whispered softly into her ear, "You're mine now."

As soon as his ice-cold lips met hers the room disappeared once more and she felt millions of tons lighter as he held out a hand to her. Now facing a open brick door with nothing but empty blackness in it. Without hesitation, she placed her hand into his and walked in by herself.

The door closed behind her and the demon boy grinned, sprouting white horns and black shadowy wings, and cracked his knuckles, _"Silly girl,"_ he walked through another door to a huge twisted mirror and tapped the mirror twice. A beautiful woman's image appeared with crossed arms,_ "My need had been fake too."_

* * *

**CHETAHLUV! Hey everyone! I hope u liked and review! **

**-NO Maka is not in love with the little demon boy**

**-NO the little demon boy was not being fresh with her. It was supposed to be the equivalent of Soul disappearing into the demon's belly in episode 49**

**^.~ LUV YA!**


End file.
